Total Drama Island Silver Season
by bellspirit
Summary: MomoMonkey.A second season to the all time popular reality TV show TDI. Most characters from reviews of TDI 2. You people are lucky. WARNING! Story is very dilusional.
1. Audition Videos

Momomonkey

This is my first fic on Tdi, so here goes. I used some ideas from other competitions. And if you get picked, well, you'll be in two fics. How lucky are you guys!? Here is the story for all the chosen competitors that I made up. Enjoy!

Julia- I mean Gigi- Herberg

Yeah, so I was, like, running down a street to get away from those weirdo psycho freaks, (they call ME psycho, ha ha! I mean, phew, they can try all they want. Never going to scare me, suckers!) and I passed by this sign that said, "Total Drama Island! Audition now! Winner gets 100,000 million!" I was so laughing out my heart and lungs. Yeah right! Let me try and audition! See what happens you sucker freak person… uh… yeah. I went to the bus stop. As soon as the bus got to the place, my worse nemesis, Cicada, ran up from a distance.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, HERBERG!" She yelled.

"Yeah right," I started, "You'll never catch me alive!" I laughed and ran on the bus. I gave the driver another dollar so he can close the door shut and drive away. I walked over to the seat in the back and sat down. I noticed a weird psycho person thing staring at me.

"Blah!" I yelled. He ran to an opposite seat from mine. Ha ha ha! Serves him right, sucker!

We got to the closest bus stop in the nick of time! I got out and ran away. Howling to the sky. I grabbed a camera.

"Julia, what are you doing with the camera?" My weird psycho mom asked.

"Auditioning for a reality summer camp! It'll be so much fun! All those psycho freaks will eat my dust!" I yelled.

"Have fun with that," She added. I ran over to the Hall and put in a tape. I turned on the camera.

"Yeah, um, hi! I am, like, so auditioning for the Total Drama Ice cream thingy majig. I really think I'd be good in the show is because I think it would be so totally fun! I LOVE drama and Summer camps are so majorly cool! AROOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah, so like, I'm going to do an acting thingy so you guys will put me in the show and stuff, so pay attention, YA HEAR ME? Yeah, a ha, phew!

"I will sing a song and jump at the same time!"

You all know how the rest goes. She auditions, and shall I say about a million times! Finally, the producer, such as myself, let her in and stuff. Here is our next contestant! Nikki!

My weird brother kept circling me like a hawk.

"Lets play truth or dare!" He finally shouted.

"As long as it makes you shut up, fine." I stated. He brought out a pencil and spun in. When it stopped, it was pointing to me. I rolled my eyes.

"So, whets it gonna be, eh? The horrifying truth, or the daring dare?" He jumped at me.

"Lets get this over with. Dare." He smirked at me horrifyingly.

"I dare you to-

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" We heard a scream. I cringed.

"What was that?" I asked. My brother shook his head wearily. I sighed.

"Let me finish. I dare you to audition for Total Drama Island Silver Season!" I sighed more.

"Ok, fine." I told him. Once he left, I argued with myself.

"You are not going to do that dare, you hear me, Nikki's conscience? I've seen what they make them do on that show. It isn't pretty!" I rolled my eyes to myself, "Who cares? Like I'm going to make it? I mean sheesh! Do you know how many people audition? Besides, it was your choice to play truth or dare. You have to do it. Even if you do get picked, what could go wrong? No one died!" I didn't even know if I was talking to my conscience, or if I wasn't making up my mind.

"Hey conscience! You going to say anything?" I asked myself. I felt myself shrug, and this time, I wasn't doing it.

"I've got nothing. I say you listen to your second decision. I mean, how could you go wrong?" Even though I knew I usually annoyed my conscience, I only annoyed myself.

"Fine," I slumped. I walked over to the camera and auditioned.

Next is Brianna Rob!

It's me, the boys only choice and man, am I getting boys. But still, these boys can't fool a butterfly. But butterflies can fool you!

"Hey Brianna, still thinking your getting all the boys? Well lets say this. Your boy crazy! The only boys that like you actually do like you, you know that right?" My friend Alex said.

"What eve. I just think you are jealous." I smirked.

"By the way, some people think you'd be good for total drama island. Good idea for saying your gonna try out. When will you try out?" He asked. I shrugged.

"After school, you know. But first, I've got to impress Mike Smith! There he is!" I ran over to start impressing Mike. The total hottie I've had my eye on for years.

"Hey, Mike!" I greeted.

"Umm, hi?" He said, confused. Then Herman walked through the doors.

"Ew, so over you now Mike. Hi Herman!" I ran over to Herman and tried my best charms I can try. He smiled and I smiled. I think he likes me, nah! But really, that hottie can out hot the sun!

It was at home now, and I haven't thought about the tape. I was quite bored.

"Oh, what the heck! Maybe Herman will love me more after I win!" I shouted to myself. I ran over to the camera and turned it on.

"Hello, Total Drama Island! I so want to try out! I think I am worthy because I am one, smart, two, so awesome and fashionable, three, really want to win and that should be enough, right?"

Ok, that went pretty short. Well, you get the idea, right? Next up is Seth. By the way, we couldn't get anything out of his story, so here is his, uh, tape.

"Yo, cool dudes out there! I want to be on this show so I can share my pranks around the world. I am really cool and fun and make friends easily. Psh, I really need the money anyway. I also want to go on this trip because I really actually want to go somewhere, do something with my life. Also, I suggest you force these losers my mom called on me because I stole an elephant from the zoo. Seriously, I can get away with anything. Just put me on the show, ok?"

Yeah, I know, if he wins, Duncan would be so proud. Also, our next contestant, Lydia, we couldn't get much out of her either.

"Oh, hi! I know you'll let me in! Oh wait, I won a gambling match to win. See you later, bro! Bye!"

I told you we couldn't get much out of her, either. Our next persons is Brooklyn Bunch and Alex King. Oh yeah, I'm not going to put up any more story. It takes too long.

"Hey, stop pushing, let me have some space with the camera!" "Yeah, what eve." "So we're like friends and stuff, but we didn't want to waste the camera. We're auditioning together." "Like that's not enough." "QUIET! We sort of dared each other into this, so here we are." "I hope this is enough for you. Bye!"

Total Goth girls but, what with it! I get paid for this! Only four more contestants to go, people. Here's Fay!

"Ok, I don't know how many people got dared into this, but I am sorry to say, I got dared to be on this show. Lets see, I like games, I got good skills, I love Volleyball. And, I'm done. DON'T PICK THIS!"

Two words Fay, Too Bad! On to the next contestant, Audrey!

"Yeah, like hi! I really want to be on this show because I want to meet new people." "Audrey, what is this about a tattoo?" "Um, I'm Innocent! Trust me! INNOCENT!"

Yeah, awkward. Now it is Russell!

"Yo! I am like, so want this show to be on me! I'm in it to show that white men can do great things. You better see it to believe it! I rock on the guitar! You'll see that too. I'm also very good at singing. You girls are going to love me! ROCK ON!"

Good man he is, Russell. Last but not least,

Wait, two more! Surprise, surprise! First up is Meg!

"Hey! Oh, your probably wondering about my look and the backround and, um, I just love the 80's, all right! I love photography!" "It's useless and stupid!" "Aw, man! Anyway, if I won, I'd use the money for my photography career. I'll also put some in charity, and take everyone's picture and give one copy to everyone to remember them by each other! And if they hate someone, they can put it on a dart-board or something! That way, they can poke them in the eyeball if they want!" "Doesn't that make it even more stupid and useless?" "Mom! I'm auditioning!"

The last one, for real is Ben!

"You guys are so lucky if you pick a good photographer like me. I think this experience would be fun. Trust me, I'm not totally in it for the money, you know that, right? Anyway, my friends think my posotiveness is annoying, but, I'm cool, you know?"

That is our contestants. Hope you enjoy! PHYHCH! Here is the actual last one.

"Hi my name is Emma. I love camping. I am really, really hyper all the time. Ask my friends, they say I'm drunk, which I'm not. Like this one time, I was at this relay thing and it was late at night, and I was getting really delusional. I had a laughing fit for like and hour and started calling my friends weird names. I want to win TDI so I can name a star after myself. So please pick me 'cause I like to have fun, and I'm going to kick everyone's but! Oh, by the way, Gigi is my sister! If she gets chosen, I get chosen. We're like, a package deal!"

If you have any ideas for the challenges, review me!

**BY the way, Gigi resembles me, and that means Emma is Bellspirit. (PS She is really really hyper. SO AM I!)**


	2. Arrival

**Momomonkey**

**CHAPTER TWO**

We have 5 last minute auditions. Yeah, I know. REALLY LONG LIST. Here is Mikayla! "(Drums play) Oh, It's on? Ok. Hi, I'm Mikayla, I love playing the drums. I really want to be in a band, and I love reality shows. I hope you pick this audition tape!"

Brett!

"Heyo! I am Brett! I am from Honolulu, Hawaii. I know, my parents gave me a total NON Hawaiian name, right? Anyway, I have a job as a lifeguard on the beaches and I love water. I am also very good at football! I though TDI would be a good experience and I need to prove that anyone can have fun and win at the same time!"

Ryan!

"Hey. I am so excited for auditioning for this show. Don't pick me because I'm smart. Cause I'm NOT! Like I don't know that pi equals 3.142857. Forget I said that. Anyway, I hope you pick me!"

Nick!

"Yeah, um hi. I'm Nick. I don't really want to be on this show, but my parents want me to. They like, automatically signed me up and stuff. I really don't have much about me that I can say, so… uh, yeah, bye!"

(SKIP TO WAWANAKWA)

"Hey, it's me, Chris. This is Total Drama Island Silver Season! We have 10 people returning and 15 new players! Anyway, that is our first boat right now!"

The first boat has a girl with black hair that is in a head band and a ponytail. She is wearing a tye-dye shirt and jeans.

"Um, hey Meg. Seriously, you need a new style! You are two decades behind!" Meg rolled her eyes as she got off the boat.

"Awesome! I'm the first one here? Cool!" She started walking towards the end of the doc and dropped her bag.

A second boat came over. Two Goth girls came out.

"Yeah, this sucks."

"Like totally."

"This is Alex and Brooklyn. I see their not in a good mood today," Chris added. Alex had layered waist length black hair and was really pale. She was wearing black combat boots leather pants, and a black halter top.

Brooklyn had short blond hair and wore black tennis shoes, a black miniskirt and a maroon long sleeved shirt. Their personality is the same but they look like total opposites.

The next boat came slowly. The girl inside had a pink jean Capri's and a pink tight t-shirt, she was Japanese. She called out to Chris, "Hey! I knew you would pick me! I just knew it!" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Typical Brianna. NEXT!"

The next boat had a light brown haired short guy who's name was Ben. He wore a sweater vest. Pants were regular. His hairstyle was spiky and short.

"I see the girls have all arrived. Why didn't a boy show up yet? Ugh!"

"Hey dudes!" Called Russell.

"What's up, man! Working on your songs?" Chris asked. Russell shrugged. He walked over to the other people.

"Hey, dudes and dudettes!" Another boat honked. On top of it was a lifeguard chair.

"There' Brett. I know you guys will get along well," Chris told them all. Alex and Brooklyn scoffed.

"Hey, hey you guys! Oh my gosh! It's actually Chris!"

"The island looks so delusional!"

"An island can't be delusional!"

"Well, I say it can!"

"Here comes Emma and Julia Herberg!" Chris announced.

"GIGI!" Julia yelled.

"Ok! Gigi Herberg!"

"THANK YOU!" She yelled again. They both had brown hair but Gigi had blond highlights with short bangs to the side. Emma had glasses. Gigi was wearing a green T shirt with a lighting bolt on it. She was also wearing a knee length skirt that was plaid and had green, white and navy blue.

Emma was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, a blue spaghetti strapped shirt, and white flip-flops. Emma and Gigi stepped off the boat and walked to the end of the dock.

"Okay, her comes Nikki!" Chris announced. The boat had a girl with brown hair. Her skin was slightly tanned. She had a T shirt that was mostly loose. She wore sweatpants and tennis shoes.

"Wow, gonna have _so _much fun here. I mean, whets up with this place? It is so, ugh, crappy!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you, sarcastic smart mouth weirdo pyscho freak, but this place may be crappy, but the nature is still solid!" Gigi howled.

"So?" Nikki said, facing Gigi.

"So, you can't call it crappy when no one did anything! Your idea of beautiful is probably a big city with lights and stuff that it polluting the area and wasting energy! This place is NOT crappy! AROOOOOOOOO!"

"Your to talk, Julia, but you cant even see the beauty in a city." With that, Gigi bit her really hard.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Nikki cried out. While that was going on, the next boat came up. An unhappy athletic looking girl was on it.

"I told you not to pick me!" She yelled. She wore a tank top that was white and had shorts on with knee pads. She wore tennis shoes, of course.

"I'm sorry, Fay, but I already said, TOO BAD! A ha!" Chris yelled. She stomped off the boat. The next boat was a big boat. In the front was Seth. He was wearing sunglasses and his hair was brown, short and spiked a lot and had pale purple tips. He had a red T on and baggy shorts.

"Hey, Chris! How's it going man?" He asked. Chris waved to him. He got off the boat and walked to the rest of the people.

"Hey."

This is taking too long, so I am going to say the people on it and what they look like, ok? The next boat had Lydia. She had blond hair and a dress shirt on. She wore leggings and boots.

After Lydia got off the boat, there was a drumming sound. They all looked at Mikayla in her next boat. She was wearing a sweater that was dark purple and basketball shorts. Her hair were in pig tails and her hair was red.

The next dude was Ryan. He wore a shirt that said, "Everyone loves someone who isn't exactly smart." Jean pants, bla bla bla, next! And that was Nick. He was wearing a regular white shirt and pants. He has blond short hair. NEXT!

Next was Audrey, who looked relieved to be away from her parents. She had a layered tank top on and a miniskirt.

"Ok, campers. You will each be divided into teams. The Hyper Squirrels and the Dizzy Whales!" Chris explained, " The Dizzy whales are Russell," Russell smiled and walked to start a line.

"Fay, Lydia," Fay was still angry but went to the grouping with Russell and Lydia.

"Mikayla, Brooklyn," Brooklyn looked at Alex than walked away.

"Brett," Brett walked over. "And finally, Ryan!" Ryan was the last one to walk over to the group.

"The rest of you are the Hyper Squirrels! Get into your cabins!" Gigi glared at Nikki as they both walked into their cabins.

Con. Cam

" I can't believe I had to share a cabin with that psycho maniac lunatic, Nikki!" Gigi yelled into the camera.

"Ew, this place probably has bugs crawling all over it!" Meg exclaimed.

"Ew! I HATE bugs!" Brianna yelled. Each of the campers chose a bed.

"Hey, isn't it weird how there are like a lot of extra beds?" Emma asked. Ben shrugged.

"Maybe they forgot to take them out from last time!" Ben suggested.

Con. Cam

"Ben freaks me out! He is like always on the positive side of everything! UGH!" Brianna said.

At the Dizzy Whales cabin.

"Whoa! What' up with all the extra beds?" Brett asked.

"I don't know! It's a reality show! REALITY SHOW! They want to freak us out with everything they've got! They want us to think that this place has bad murderers in it or something!" Lydia told them.

"Stop worrying! I'm sure everything's ok!" Ryan said.

"Right, that's what they want you to think!" Lydia said.

**Please Review some of the challenges! Thank you. Hope you like the story!**

**-MOMOMONKEY**


	3. The First Challenge

**Here is Chapter 3. It's the first challenge. I wonder who will win.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI!**

The first Challenge!

All the campers were introduced to each other. A bad start for Gigi and Nikki, though, aha! They were each teamed up in the Hyper Squirrels and the Dizzy Whales. They still think that it's only them, but in the morning, more surprises. Today, will they be able to face their first challenge? Watch now on Total Drama Island!"

THEME SONG PLAYS

In the Hyper Squirrel Cabin

"Wow, it was such a long night, wasn't it?" Emma stated.

"Yeah, totally." Gigi said. All of the campers in the hyper squirrels looked around the mostly empty room.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, MEET ME AT THE DOCK OF SHAME IN 10!" The loud speaker shouted.

"Probably the first challenge," Alex said.

Con Cam

"I never knew I was so wrong."

The campers got out of bed and went to the Dock of Shame. No, it wasn't their first challenge. It was something way worse.

HONK HONK! Another boat came a shore.

"Wait, there is more?" Fay asked.

"Yup. There are going to be returning campers. I just wanted it to be a surprise." There was a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, anyway, welcome back GWEN!" Chris announced.

"Long time no see, Chris! How was your fall, winter and spring?" Gwen asked, sarcastically.

"Sure. Also, drum roll, please!" Mikayla followed orders.

"Duncan!" Chris yelled, "Welcome back, man!" As Duncan got off the boat, he muttered, "Glad to be back." Later, once Seth got to know Duncan, they would have contests on who was better at stealing junk and stuff.

"Bridget!"

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit," She commented.

"Geoff!"

"Over here, Geoff!" Bridget called. Geoff, happy, ran over to Bridget.

"Trent!"

"Hey! This place looks exactly the same! Oh, hey Gwen!" Trent shouted.

"Courtney!"

"This time I am going to win." She said while taking all her stuff off the boat. She walked to the doc.

"Last years winner, Owen!"

"Oh man, Chris! It is going to be so much fun! This year is going to rock!" As he walked over, everyone groaned because they heard about his bad _habits._

"D.J!"

"Oh yeah! Bunny is so happy to see this place again, right bunny?" DJ asked his Bunny. His bunny smiled and nodded its head.

"Izzy!" Chris announced.

"Man, where's the boat?" Brett asked. Chris shrugged.

"AHHHHHHH YYYYY AHH Y AHHH!" Izzy shouted from a vine. She landed in the water. Courtney shook her head.

"Eva!"

"Oh-no! What is she doing here now?" Some of the campers muttered.

(FLAMES IN THE BACKROUND, SCARY MUSIC PLAYING)

"That's right, and this time I am going to win. And this time, it isn't going to take twice to do it either!" Eva shouted. Chris was silent for a while.

"Is that it? No more?" Mikayla asked.

"Not on my watch!" Yelled a voice. The voice screamed DOOM in the returning campers' heads.

"What is she doing here?"

"It can't be!"

"No! This is horrible!"

"Heather!" Chris yelled. Then he whispered to the campers. (Her hair grew back)

"Hello, I really learned a lot from last year, you can trust me!" (LIE DETECTED) Heather said, faking a smile.

"Don't trust her, no matter what you do," Gwen whispered to some of the other campers. They nodded their heads.

"No we have our first challenge! It is the same from last years challenge. Slight twist though, you each have to build two different mystery items." Chris explained.

"TO THE CLIFF!" Izzy shouted. The campers ran towards the cliff.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was in their bathing suites and looking over the cliff.

"Oh my gosh." Brianna yelped once she heard that she had to jump off the cliff.

"Line up, line up! The first team to go is the Dizzy Whales!" (By the way, the teams for the returning groups were already picked, sorry to skip that part.)

The new comers had to go first.

Con Cam

"I would have never done that if it wasn't for the live TV thing. My friends would laugh over this for years!" Ryan confessed.

Ryan ended up first.

"No way, this- this wont cut it!" He yelled.

"Too bad. You either jump, or get the chicken hat." Ryan gulped. He closed his eyes and walked off the cliff.

The campers looked down.

He landed in the safe zone area.

"How you doing?" Russell yelled down.

"I am fine!" He yelled up. A boat came up and he hopped in.

Fay was next. "NO WAY! NEVER IN MY LIFE!" She yelled. Chris took her from the cliff and put on a chicken hat.

"CHICKEN HAT! Chickn, chickn, chickn, chickn, chickn…" Emma started. Fay turned around.

"Actually…" Now there is footage of her falling through the air.

Brooklyn came down next, then Mikayla. They all fell off after her.

"What are you waiting for, Lydia? Are you going to jump?" Lydia went down the escalator with the chicken hat on.

Brett jumped off easily. He was used to high dives. But sadly, he landed in the shark water. He went to the infirmary with a hole bunch of casts on. The last one was Nick.

"Fine, I'll do it." He jumped off and landed in the safe zone.

"Well, that is the last of the new campers. Your turn, guys." Chris told the returning campers.

Gwen, already have done it, jumped off and landed in the safe water. Next was Trent, which accidentally landed on top of her.

"Sorry," He said.

"No, no, that's ok…" She said, even though she was all messed up.

Duncan jumped regularly, not diving or anything.

Courtney, once again, was a chicken.

Geoff landed in the shark water, and was nearly killed.

Con Cam

"Ung…" Geoff muttered.

Bridgette took the dive and was safe.

"Next, the Hyper Squirrels!" Chris announced. Alex was first.

"It's ok, Alex, it's 100 safe! Trust me!" Brooklyn yelled from down the cliff. Alex dove off, emotionless. Unfortunately, she hit her head on a buoy!

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Gwen told her.

Con Cam

"I swear that my skull cracked open…" Alex said.

Seth was next. He looked down and got dizzy.

"I'm not sure I can do it…" He told Chris.

"Ok, that is fine with me!" Chris said, putting the chicken hat on. He slumped as he walked to the escalator.

Emma was next. She walked to Chris and held out her hand. He gave her a chicken hat.

"Awesome!" She yelled as she took a running start off the cliff and did a flip and then into the safe zone.

Con Cam

"Why did she want the chicken hat and dive off the cliff?" Brianna asked.

"I got a chicken hat! Chkn, chkn, chkn, chkn…"

Next was Gigi.

"There is no way I am jumping off that cliff!" She yelled. Emma walked up the cliff.

"Don't make me chase you!" She yelled.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" Gigi ran off the cliff.

In midair, she said, "Darn, she tricked me!" Gigi landed in the shark water. The two sharks came over to her.

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT, SHARKS!" She started fighting with them. The sharks ended up in the infirmary.

"Wait," Chris started, "that is so totally messed up!"

Ben was next. He chickened out. Too late, Emma pushed him off the cliff. He was safe, no doubt. When he got out, he took a picture of the injured sharks with his camera.

"These are great post cards!" He shouted to himself.

"THANKS EMMA!" He shouted.

"Anytime, I mean it!"

Chris looked disapprovingly at Emma.

"What?"

It ends up, Emma was put in a cage down at the bottom.

Brianna refused to jump off. But she also refused to wear the chicken hat. Chris ended up pushing her off.

"_Sure, _I'll do it." Nikki jumps off, and landed in the non safe zone. Gigi started hitting her self because she injured the sharks and Nikki was safe.

Audrey was next, and jumped. She hit her stomach with a rock because she went so deep and there were pointy rocks at the bottom.

Next was Meg, but she took the chicken hat instead.

"CHICKEN!" Emma yelled.

Izzy was next. She took a running start and plunged off the cliff. "GANGWAYYY!!"

DJ was next. "Okay, Bunny. I'm gonna do it this time cause we'll do it together," DJ told his bunny. He walked to the edge, closed his eyes, and jumped off. He landed in the safe zone. "I did it, Bunny! Bunny? Bunny's stuck!" Bunny was on a lower cliff. Emma took out a boomerang and threw it at the cliff, Bunny hopped on and the boomerang came back to Emma. When DJ came to shore, Emma gave him Bunny.

"How did you get Bunny back?"

"I have my ways," Emma answered. Gigi and Emma high-fived.

Eva jumped with out worry, so did Owen, who has done it before. It was all up to Heather.

"Come on, Heather, it is not that bad!" Chris pursued.

"No way, I finally get my hair back and I am so not getting it wet." Chris pulled on the chicken hat.

"That leaves the Hyper Squirrels 11 points, and the Dizzy Whales 12. This is part two of the challenge. Can the Hyper Squirrels beat the Dizzy Whales by winning part two? Or will the Dizzy Whales beet them in all? Find out Next time on Total Drama Island!"

**I Hope you liked it. Please review because we need some challenges. Please suggest some or I will go brain dead!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. The First Challenge Part 2

**Here is Chapter 4. The Second part of the first challenge. Who will win? Who will get Kicked off? These are the questions that haunt me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, Silver Season, the campers had to jump off a cliff! Wow, Emma was helping her team out, but got locked in a cage. For DJ, she saved calamity by saving his Bunny! The Dizzy Whales are in the Lead because there was no one to throw Heather off the cliff like Lashawna did last time. This costed the Hyper Squirrels another point. Will they catch up? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

THEME SONG PLAYS

After everyone was back in their clothes, Chris announced what they had to do next.

"You must take these crates full of random items to make a mystery item. They are both different, so no copying, got that? Since the Dizzy Whales are a head, they get some wagons. Good luck!" Chris said. He got in a golf cart and drove away.

The Dizzy Whales each took a crate and put them in a wagon.

"Don't mind them, they're just show offs." Heather implied.

Con Cam

"I couldn't help it. I had to help out the team. Go team!" Meg said.

"I have an idea. Some one, get as much sticks from over their as you can. I'll be right back." Meg stated. She went into the forests as the campers got all the sticks they found. Meg came back with round shaped wood. She came over to arrange the sticks and added the wheels underneath. There they had a wagon of their own.

"Wow, Meg, good idea!" Heather said, "You are so clever!" They all put their crates on the wagon. Meg started to pull it, then took a quick picture of it. She started pulling it again.

"You know, we would be a good hard working team together, don't you?" Heather went on.

"Um, sure," Meg replied.

"Great! Lets form an alliance! I had a good one last year, but I changed my ways, so much better now! I really would like to take you to final 3."

"Um, ok."

Con Cam

"This is great! Now I have an alliance. Its going to be bigger, and better, and if they get kicked off, who cares for them. They'll protect me, right?" Heather said.

(Dizzy whales)

"I have an idea!" Mikayla said.

"What?" Some of the campers asked.

"We run." Some kids groaned.

"No use, we have a wagon with about a million pounds on it. Walking is fine. All we have to do is speed up when we build it," Brett said. They walked on for a long time.

"Wait, look!" Ryan yelled. He pointed to the other team. They were behind us a bit, but they had a wagon. Meg was pulling it, and she was talking to Heather.

"No way! How did they get a wagon? And why is Meg talking to Heather?" Gwen asked.

"Think good thoughts, think that maybe Heather upset Meg, and now she is arguing about it. Yeah, good," Gwen told herself. She kept on walking.

As soon as the teams got their, Chris said, "Now you have to open them with your teeth. I came up with that one." Izzy and the other two lunatics started pulling with their teeth. Owen opened his first, again.

"I got the first clue!" Owen shouted. "I have a vase and a light bulb." Finally, Izzy opened hers.

"Ooh! I got a fancy chain and some screws!" She shrieked.

"And I've got some boards!" Shouted Gigi after she and Emma opened a crate.

"DJ, help me open this crate," Alex commanded. DJ came over and started pulling. It finally came open.

"What's this, like a fan head or something?" Nikki asked. Mean while, Heather and Meg were talking about stuff, Ben was taking pictures. He sneaked a photo of Meg and continued taking pictures. Eva was telling people to move it or lose it and Brianna was looking for Hot guys. Seth wasn't doing anything, he didn't have anything to do.

"That is it, Nikki! It's a fan!" Owen shouted.

"Lets start working! Come on guys!" Izzy shouted. She started screwing things on while other campers held it together. After they put it together, DJ checked if the light worked and if the fan worked. Both were positive.

"Ooh! This is so cool! It's a fan!" Emma shouted.

"Any clue what it is?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, looks like an air conditioner or something," Brooklyn replied. All the crates were open. They started to build. It was hard. They could barely fit the pieces into the right spots. Once they were done, all were exhausted.

"Why is it so hard?" Brett wondered.

"Who cares! We're done!" Duncan shouted.

"DID I HEAR DONE? I AM COMING OVER RIGHT AWAY!" The income said. Chris came over to judge them.

"Very good fan. It works good. The lights a bit dim. 1-10 is 9!" The Squirrels cheered. They had 20 points. Chris came over to judge the air conditioner.

"What is this?" Chris asked.

"Air conditioning," Bridgette said.

"Did you test it?" Chris asked.

"Well… um… no, not really."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to test it! I mean, someone could've told me!" Bridgette complained.

"We did," Gwen said.

"Well, lets see this work," Chris said.

Con Cam

"How was I supposed to know it was a bomb?" Bridgette asked.

"It wouldn't have exploded it in everyone's face if Bridgette tested it." Heather tsked.

Chris waked over to it and bushed a button.

_KABOOM!_

Everyone flew backwards and had black dirt all over them. "Yeah, that was your flaw. It was really a bomb!" Chris laughed.

"Oh," Courtney yelled.

"The Hyper Squirrels win!" They all yelled. The Whales made their way to clean off, and then vote someone off. Then they would go to the campfire.

Con Cam

"Who am I voting off? Bridgette. If she had tested it, we would've known it was a bomb." Fay said.

"I am voting Bridgette off." stated Brett.

"Big mistake there, dudette. I have to vote Bridgette off," Russell admitted.

"Bridgette." Nick said.

Everyone on the whales team sat around the fire. Chris took out a plate of 13 marshmallows. Bridgette hung her head while everyone glared at her. Some looked nervous themselves. What if it was their fault that Bridgette didn't know?

"A marshmallow is a yummy snack. But on TDI, it is a symbol of survival. With out one of these, you will get kicked off, walk the doc of shame, get on the boat of losers and go back to loser Ville, were you belong. There are only 13 marshmallows on this plate. Which ever one of you doesn't get a marshmallow, shall do that. And you can't come back. Ever," Chris said.

Some of the campers looked at each other. Would they get kicked off?

"Trent," Trent got up to get his marshmallow, put it in his mouth and sat down.

"Gwen," She smiled and came up to get it.

"Duncan, Geoff, Fay," Fay was the only one that opened her mouth as Chris threw it to her.

"Brooklyn, Nick, Mikayla, Brett, Ryan," Chris called out. They all got up and walked over.

"Courtney," She finally smiled.

"This is the last marshmallow." Bridgette and Lydia looked at each other. Chris rose the tension by waiting another minute and a half before saying, "Lydia. Sorry, Bridgette, the doc of shame awaits, girl," Bridgette went over to hug Geoff then got her bags. They all saw her off as she left.

Con Cam

"Hey, I was fine with it. I already know what happens after being kicked off. Hello tropical island. Besides, I already was good enough last time. Maybe I'll try again next time," Bridgette shrugged.

"Woo hoo! Isn't it wonderful how we won invincibility? Go team!" Heather cheered to the group. She had made her whole alliance. Her, Meg and Brianna. Nothing was going to stop them from trying to win this time.

"Here is a toast to the Squirrels!" Audrey shouted.

"Cheers!" They all said as they clanked the punch Chef managed to make for them at Dinner. They looked at the Whales, sitting at another table.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. I am very close to going brain dead. Give me suggestions or challenges. Tell me who should be paired with who. Say anything.**


	5. The Second Challenge

**Here is chapter 5. The next challenge starts. Who will get voted off this time?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

Chapter Five

Deadly Maze Game

"Last time on Total Drama Island, after each of them,(well mostly) jumped off a cliff, they had to build a mystery item of what they had to guess. The squirrels ended up with 20 points. But with out checking, the Whales built an air conditioner, it was supposed to be a bomb. Bridgette ended up leaving because it was her job to check for the kinks it might have. Is Heather really better than last year? Will her alliance with Meg and Brianna last? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

THEME SONG PLAYS

Whales Cabin

There is a weird sobbing noise that all the campers know it is from Geoff.

"Wow, that dude must really be beaten up about Bridgette. Dude, it's like only a few-teen weeks or less until you see her again! Just be quiet! We can't go to sleep!" Russell calls out.

"Huh? No! I wont be quiet!" Geoff yelled back. He kept on sobbing.

"What a suck up," Fay muttered. Suddenly, there was a big BOOM and smaller pitters and patters.

DROOP DROOP DROOP!

"Ugh! AND its raining and were leaking! Could this place get any worse?" Fay added.

"Seriously, it's been like a week and stuff, if you don't suck it up, we might lose the second challenge knowing my half brother," Lydia said. Suddenly all the eyes were staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Chris is your-scoff-half-brother? Oh brother!" Mikayla said while Ryan laughed loudly. Lydia frowned. "So?"

"Were you born first?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Now I know where he gets it from," Trent muttered. Suddenly the whole group started laughing.

Soon they decided to go to sleep.

Squirrel Cabin

Here is what happened. All the lunatics, (Emma, Gigi, Izzy) became best friends and all like scaring the other people.

"Just shut up already!" Eva commanded.

A few moments later, Nikki started talking again.

"You know, I feel bad for Bridgette." Nikki probably started talking again because she wanted to annoy Eva.

Con Cam

Things that I learn at this camp 1: Never, ever annoy Eva.

After a brief conversation, BOOM!

"Oh great, its raining. Oh, what about you guys? I thought I told you to SHUT UP!" Eva shouted. She through a rock that she found on the ground to Nikki who got a black eye.

"Ow…" Nikki muttered.

"You never know what is going to happen tomorrow. Best to go to sleep guys." Owen mumbled.

PFPFPFPFPFPFPFT

"EW!" All the campers shouted. They plugged their noses. Then they went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY DUN DUN DUN DAAAAAAA!

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, MEET ME AT THE BEGINNING OF THE FOREST AT 9:00!" The campers groaned. Here we go again.

At the forest, Chris started to explain.

"We had to set up an amazing maze full of wonders here at Wawanakwa. We filled it with stuff like poisonous frogs, cobras, explosives and more. Now here is your objective," Chris pulled out a copy of the Gofers flag, "You must find your teams flag. The first one to find it and get out of there gets invincibility. Pick groups of three."

"Brianna, Meg, your going with me," Heather told them.

"Ok," Brianna replied. Here are the rest of the groupings. Duncan, Courtney and Geoff. Brooklyn, Alex and Seth. Izzy, Gigi and Emma. DJ, Ben and Nikki. Owen, Audrey and Eva. (Hate to be them) Brett, Ryan and Mikayla. Lydia, Fay and Nick. Gwen, Trent and Russell.

"GO!" Chris yelled. They went through and went on their own. These version will be in journal forms.

We started into the maze. Me and my new and improved alliance. I promised that this alliance will be better then last years by the double! Anyway, I took them different ways until I figured that we were going in circles.

"We are going in circles, aren't we?" I asked. Meg looked around.

"Pretty much." I groaned and decided to keep taking different paths. Who cares if we get lost? Maybe we'll find a flag. I couldn't keep track much anymore. Who knew where these stupid people might take me? Anyway, we ran into a cobra. It frightened Brianna a lot. I think her phobia is dumb. Hello? Snakes are harmless mistaken creatures? That was until it choked me. I pulled it off as soon as I could and threw it over in the maze.

"Dumb, stupid snake." I muttered. Before the snake was out of sight, Meg took a photo of it. I rolled my eyes.

We kept walking and arguing on which way to go until we found out that Meg wasn't with us. We turned around to see Meg, really far back, not moving.

"Come on, Meg!" I yelled. She looked like she was paralyzed.

"Actually, I'm stuck," She shouted.

"EEK! You are SHRINKING!" Brianna yelled. I noticed she was partly right.

"No, people can't shrink. It's quicksand," I told her. With that, dim witted Meg started panicking.

"QUICKSAND? Oh no! This is bad! I don't want to dye! Help me! Help me!" Brianna came over to help her out.

"Umm… she's really stuck their," Brianna stated.

"And she's nearly down to her stomach," Brianna also added. Meg looked at Brianna like the stupid lady she is.

"No, you think?" Meg said.

"Yes, I do think, well, at least I think I think," Brianna explained. Meg was up to the neck.

"HELP!" she screamed. I tried pulling her but, she really was stuck.

"Tell Chris I'm going to sew him for this," Meg shouted before her mouth was covered.

"I will!" I said. I couldn't say anything more because her ears were covered. But I still think she can hear me. We both watched as she slowly sunk under.

Meg

I felt the mucky gew get all over me as the quick sand was up to my neck. I yelled at Heather and Brianna,

"Tell Chris I'm sewing him!" Heather tried pulling me out more, which felt bad because it felt like she was pulling off my neck.

"I will!" Heather yelled back as my ears went under the quicksand. Then my head, then I was totally covered. Then I was loose. I fell under the quick sand and onto the, lab floor? I noticed that Chris and Chef were here and there were a whole bunch of cameras showing different part of the maze.

"Dude, you almost fell for it!" Chris laughed.

"Hey, what is going on?" I asked them.

"You got caught in the quicksand, underneath is this underground lab. Your only hope of winning invincibility is your team's other groups." Chef explained.

Brooklyn

As soon as we entered the maze, we went right. This place is creepy, but I've seen worse.

"I say we keep to suggestions. When we find a flag, we just wonder around until we find how to get out of here," Seth explained.

"Whatever," Alex said. We went on for miles and miles. (Or it seemed like.) Nothing much happened for us. We did hear another group a few yards away on the other side of the wall.

"This place creeps me out," Seth said.

"I've been to worse," I shared. We kept walking until we ran into a tarantula.

"Eeegh!" Seth and Alex both Jumped. I picked up the critter and held it in their face.

"It's harmless. Really they barely bite and even when they do it barely hurts," I explained.

Con Cam

"Why must they always find something to get away?" Chris asked.

We kept on walking while I threw the spider back out. We kept on walking. Suddenly, I stepped on something that wasn't ground. I reached under and there it was. A whale flag. I knew I couldn't make them turn it in for me. They weren't even on my team.

"Nice," Seth said.

"Now we are going to look for a Squirrel flag," Alex said. We kept walking, as usual. But the ground gave way and I fell down. I screamed as I fell.

"Brooklyn?" I heard Alex say before I fell. And I was greeted by a different voice.

"Oh, hey Brooklyn!"

"Meg?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! They had to pull you in because you got a flag and you weren't on a Whale team so you had to leave," Meg explained.

"Where am I?" I asked more dazed.

"Oh yeah, this is the lab under the maze. I got here because I fell through quicksand," She explained.

"Lab? That's what you call it? More like an oversized rabbit burrow," I stated. It looked like it was only made of dirt. (It was anyway) The walls were rounded and there were only some TV screens here. They showed different angles of the maze.

"Oh yeah, you won so your out of the game."

Gigi

I heard someone say "Brooklyn?" A few yards on the other side of the wall, an it was probably Brooklyn's team, I mean DUH! Izzy, Emma and I were looking for some flags. Well, only one, but still, we are looking for a flag. Not much luck yet, and nothings come at us. I mean jeez, it has already been 10 minutes. Not even a tiny little snake. Is that all these people have? Bring it on! I'm just gonna make long story short, a spider landed on Emma's head, Izzy tripped over a rock, and now is now and we still got nothing! Then I saw a Hyper Squirrel Flag in the hedge, and man was it buried. Izzy took it out, then we all fell through the floor. e were greeted by Chris, Chef, Meg and Brooklyn. That's all I've got.

Heather, again

We haven't gotten to do anything since Meg got sucked up by quicksand.

"Heather," I turned around to Brianna.

"What?" I asked.

"Can we at least say a few words in her name? Leave a gravestone or something?" Brianna begged.

"Fine." I crouched to the ground.

"In memory of Meg who was swallowed up by quicksand. She was a colorful girl, may she rest in peace," I said quickly.

"There, lets go now," I said. I pulled Brianna along with me until I decided to rest.

"Found anything yet?" I asked. Brianna nodded. And pulled out a flag.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found it?" I asked her. But suddenly, we fell underground.

We're dead, we're dead, we're dead. We died when I found out Brianna had a flag. A poisonous thingy must have bitten me and now I'm dead. I thought.

"Get up, Heather!" I opened one of my eyes to see Brianna and Meg looking at me.

"Meg! Your live!" I shouted.

"Yup!"

"I'm not dead?"

"Nope!"

"Seriously, you were really messed up there," Chris told me.

"Well, that's a relief. Lets get out of here," I commanded.

"No can do. You're group found a flag, you have to stay here until the game ends," Chris explained.

"What? We can't even do anything here! Can I at least get my make up bag?" I shouted. Chris looked at me like I'm weird. Which I am so totally not.

"Nope." With that I was angry. But, I didn't do anything. It was Brianna that did something.

"You know what? We are leaving this laboratory thingy that is underground and go to the camp site. Come on Heather, Meg," She instructed. She took me and Meg and dragged us out of the lab. We ended up in the front of the maze. She took us towards the camp grounds. But Brianna didn't know that she still held her flag with her.

Ben

We were walking in this place for a long time. Nothing happened to us for an hour. I don't think much will ever happen. Lets look at the bright side, none of us will get hurt, right?

"Gosh, I'm so tired," DJ said, "I've also been walking for more than an hour. Lets take a rest." Nikki sat down. DJ followed and put bunny on a little rock.

"What's up with you and that bunny?" Nikki asked.

"He's my pet," DJ whined.

"Stop arguing!" I shouted. They both shut they're mouths. A few moments after that, we were up and walking again.

"You know, I think these challenges are fun. Look at the bright side, try to have fun with it!" I told them. Nikki snapped.

"You know what? I know what! All you say is 'LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE! LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE!' Don't always try to be on the bright side. What if there is no bright side? You just happen to come up with something, don't you? Well I don't like the bright side. It's the only thing that comes out of your silly tiny mouth!" She shouted. I was leaning away.

"It's just how he is, don't fight over that!" DJ whined.

"Fine, but I'm leaving. If you guys ever make it out of this place alive? Good Bye!" She stomped away. But soon after she was gone, we heard her scream.

"Nikki?" DJ yelled. We both ran over to were she had gone, and she was gone.

"Nikki? Nikki!" I yelled. She was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Then I noticed that there was a squirrel flag not too far away.

Eva

These idiots are idiotic. They do nothing but guess, guess, guess. Well I'm not here to guess, I'm here to win!

"You have to go that way, we are going in circles, idiots!" I screamed. Idiot Owen and Idiot Audrey looked at me like I'm AWOL.

"Well, go the other way!" I added. They shrugged and went a different way. We found a spider on the ground. I squished it with my foot. I looked to get my flag I found earlier. We were trying to get out of here so we could return it. It was gone.

"Were did my flag go?!" I yelled.

"I don't know!" Audrey yelled.

"Well, someone took it!" I yelled back.

"It wasn't me!" Audrey said again.

"It wasn't me either!" Owen shouted.

"I'm not retarded! Give it BACK!" I shouted.

"We told you, we don't have it." I screamed in fury. I started running around to find it.

"WERE IS IT! I NEED TO FIND IT SO I CAN WIN THAT CHALLENGE!" Then I noticed Nikki walking with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. She was carrying a squirrel flag.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled.

"What?" She said. Then she screamed because we both fell underground.

Trent

Gwen, Russell and I were all just walking around.

"Great, we're lost, aren't we?" Gwen asked. I just shrugged.

"How should I know? Its not like there is a map!" Russell confirmed.

"Thanks for telling us Mr. Obvious!" Gwen said back. We kept walking until we saw a hole.

"What the heck?" I said. We both looked down the hole.

"Oops, forgot to close it up," Chris said. The hole closed.

"That was weird." Gwen stated.

"Lets keep going," Russell said. We kept walking as usual. We turned lefts and rights, forwards and backwards, and eventually, we would come to a dead end.

After our 5th dead end, Gwen sighed.

"This wont work. Let's split up," Gwen suggested. Russell nodded and we each went a different way. Nothing happened for a long time. Not even now. It's like all the traps were used already. Still nothings happened. I shook my head in disapproval.

Back at the hideout, Chris was watching the screens.

"Looks like all the flags were taken. Or were they? Either way, I'm giving everyone one more hour. See how it goes." Watches screens. Trent an Gwen's team is doing well. Next team. Oops, Lydia's team has a flag already. Bring them in!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lydia, Fay and Nick all landed in the lab.

"Brett, Ryan and Mikayla haven't found one yet. Also, DJ and Ben found one, which is why they are in the lab.

"BUNNY!" DJ grabbed bunny before they fell down.

"What about Seth and Alex?" Brooklyn asked.

"They haven't found one," Looks at screen, "I spoke too soon." He pulled a lever and they both fell, with no emotion.

"Oh, yeah, we haven't checked in with Duncan, Courtney and Geoff, they found a flag," Chris said. He pulled a lever again. They all fell down.

"Ouch!" Courtney yelled.

"Trent's Team and Brett's team still hasn't found one! Oh wait, it seams that since Brianna and her team are gone, it's an automatic stop!" She pulled the lever twice.

"Why is there an automatic stop?" Izzy said.

"Well, they left, which means the Whales won!" Chris explained.

Con Cam

"Brianna is going down!" Audrey shouted.

"Audrey is getting voted off. I can smell it." Eva declared

"We all know who is getting voted off, Brianna!" Seth declared.

At the campfire, All the members of the squirrels were sitting on the stumps.

"There are only 13 marshmallows on the plates. One of you will walk the doc of shame and go to Playa de Loser. When I call your name, you will come up and receive your marshmallows. DJ, Emma, Ben."

They all took they're marshmallows.

"Gigi, Nikki, Meg, Owen, Seth, Eva."

"Audrey, Eva, Izzy, Alex." There was only Heather and Brianna left.

"Heather." Brianna looked shocked.

"WHAT? Why didn't I stay?" Brianna asked.

"Well, your team left because of you. You took the flag. No flag, no marshmallow, no staying another week. Bu-bye!" Chris explained. Brianna got up and took her luggage. She marched away.

Playa de Loser

"Hey Brianna!" Bridgette called. Once Brianna got off the boat, she exclaimed.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" She ran over to change into her bathing suit.

**How was it? Please let me know.**


	6. Phobia Factor pt1

**Here is the next chapter which contains part of the next challenge. Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

'Phobia Factor'

"Last time on total drama island, each camper was put into groups of three. Meg was stuck in quicksand and nearly sewed me. Nikki had her last straw with Bunny and Ben. Trent didn't go so well for his challenge. But the only thing that brought the Squirrels to their fall was when Brianna dragged her team away, bringing the flag with her. IN the end, Brianna was voted off. What will happen next on Total Drama Island?"

Theme song plays. This time I am going to show you what it looks like.

_Fay is playing volleyball when Emma bumps it really far away. There bunny is, who jumps on the ball and rolls away when DJ starts running after him. The ball comes to a stop when Courtney is frowning and tapping her foot while looking at Duncan and Seth, who were shrugging. In the background, Izzy and Gigi are running in circles when Gigi trips and falls on Owen, who rolls over to the Con. Cam, where Meg is waiting to go in, and Heather is knocked out of, which falls into Brianna. In a cabin, Nikki is reading a book while Geoff and Bridgette are talking, and then outside where Trent is playing his guitar, Gwen watches and then Eva walks up and kicks Trent's leg, then Audrey was walking by, didn't notice and shrugged, walking away, next to Brooklyn and Alex who are scoffing at Brett, Ryan and Ben. Ben takes a picture of the campfire and suddenly everyone is at the fire. Nick is there and sitting glumly while Lydia trys to cheer him up and Mikayla plays a beat with her drumsticks. Then the camera zooms in on the full moon and 'TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND' shows up right over and then in silver loopy letters, appears 'SILVER SEASON'._

TRUMPET PLAYS

"Good morning campers! You might want to get up early so you guys can have a good breakfast!" Chris yells really loudly. All the campers thought of Chef and his really large pot of random items. As usual, all the campers get up and walk over to the breakfast house.

At the hall, everyone is in line to, unhappily eat, Chef's food. Up in front is Fay, who looks at it and then looks sick.

"You sure this food is edible?" She asked.

"Yeah, you got problem with that?" He asks sternly.

"Uh… no sire, I mean sir!" She says, then quickly walks away. She goes to a table were Ben and Meg are sitting.

"I'm not even sure I can look at it longer!" Ben complains, "This might even become my worst fear!"

"Really? My worst fear is Geisha girls. Ugh," Fay said. Meg looked at her in understanding.

"Ventriloquists. They are horrible," Meg shuddered. Fay bit her lip and put her hand on Meg's shoulder.

Gigi and Emma came up to the conversation. Emma shuddered at what she was hearing.

"I'm afraid of anything in the universe. Black holes, asteroids, supernovas, ect. They all freak me out so, so much!" Gigi nodded, "Sharp items." Nikki walked up and said, "I'm claustrophobic."

Brooklyn and Alex came up and sat down. "My fear is clowns," she said. Alex nodded to Brooklyn, "I absolutely hate horror movies!" Soon people were crowding around. But all the people who returned, shook their heads.

Con Cam

"It was crazy! Everyone admitted their worst fears! I can tell where this is going to end," Courtney shuddered, imagining green jelly.

Here are all the fears for now.

Audrey: Heights

Russell: Coyotes

Ryan: Scorpions

Ben: a 'too' serious person

Brett: Someone drowning because of himself

Seth: Big black men (CHEF! WA HA HA HA HA HA!)

Lydia: Same as Seth.

Nick: Being abandoned

Mikayla: Dehydration.

That's them! As you know, we are going to do the phobia factor, lets break the news to the campers!

"Here is your next challenge, the PHOBIA FACTOR!" Chris announced as soon as they were all settled down.

Gwen fell on Trent's chest, pretending to faint. And yelling, "UGH!" Seth and Duncan glanced at each other in fright, and Courtney gulped. All the new campers were a fuss of panic.

"What are they going to do to me?"

"Wish me good luck!"

"If I die, sew Chris for me!"

"Settle down, settle down!" Chris yelled. They all looked at Chris in silence.

"Here's how it goes! This thingy majigger here is the Scared-o-meter," He pointed at a thingy that looks like one of those Strength things at carnivals and festivals, there were labeled from top to bottom.

Here is somewhat of what it looks like.

HORRIFIED!

LlllL Freaked out!

LlllL

LlllL Wimpy!

LlllL

LlllL Scared!

LlllL

LlllL Close enough.

LlllL

LlllL Bugged.

LlllL

LlllL Pretty Brave!

LlllL

LlllL Brave!

( )

()

"The thing at the bottom is programmed at anything it is. I know, weird. Anyway, All of these take place at were you are. Get ready, I'll give you five minutes.

5 minutes later!

"Gigi, you, me, medical center, acupuncture!" Chris yelled. Gigi started gagging in surprise. She started running around in circles until Chef had to pick her up and take her away. She yelled, "Never! Never! Never! Never! Never! NEVER!" She was pounding Chef's back but they took her away.

"Ryan, Russell, time to face the poisons and dogs of the desert!" Chris also yelled. Ryan and Russell looked at each other in horror and they walked were one of Chris's interns, Alistair took them to the cage filled with scorpions and coyotes.

"Ben, your lawyer!" Chris pointed to a serious looking man. Ben was wide eyed, and was shaking in fear.

"Nikki, your small space awaits!" Chris appoints, "Nick and Mikayla will be abandoned in a locked house with no water for three days." They were all tooken to different places.

We are going to check in with the people who have to face their fears. Their team is crowded around them, watching.

Ryan and Russell!

"Oh my gosh! Look at that, that thing!" Russell shouted at the coyote. He was leaning away in a corner. Shaking in fear.

"Shoo! Go away! AAAAAAAH!" He cried. Chris took a look at his scare-o-meter. It was at horrified.

He shut his eyes tight. While on the other side, Ryan was cornered up while scorpions were surrounding him. One crawled up his leg. Ryan shook it off, yelling, "Don't _touch _me, don't _touch _me, don't _touch _me!" The Scare-o-meter was at wimpy. The scorpion got mad at him, it ran towards Ryan. It had it's tail risen. Ryan almost dead of fright, jumped out of the cage.

"Ryan, you lost!" Fay shouted with Fury.

"I'm sorry, scorpions freak me out!" Ryan shuddered. It was all up to Russell, still shaking because of the Coyote. It came up and licked him. Russell smiled and petted the coyote.

"Russell wins!" Fay shouted, looking at the scared-o-meter when it went down to brave.

Ben

He looked at his lawyer, who was told a fake case. He also glanced at the scared-o-meter, at wimpy.

"So, you are the one that murdered Jera O'coloner?" He asked.

"No," Ben said for the millionth time.

"Do you know the person that did?" The lawyer asked.

"No," Ben said, shuddering.

"So, you're innocent?" He asked again.

"N- Yes," Ben squeaked.

"Tell me everything," The lawyer commanded.

Ben gulped and took a breath. He repeated what was on the note card while stumbling his words over and over.

"I was at t-the café in Rum town -when I heard some… some… some shouting. I went o…ver to s-s-s-see what it w-w-was. There was this ma-n who was yell, at Jera and she was scream-m-ing. Then the man- he t-took out a riffle and he, and he… um, he shot her and she, she fell, and I r-ran awa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay." The lawyer nodded.

"I assume you are not supposed to be in this case. Good-bye," He said, holding out his hand. Ben eyed it. He put his hand up to shake it, but it didn't really move when the lawyer shook it. Once he was gone, Ben sighed.

"Woo! Go BEN!" Owen shouted.

"Yeah! Woo Hoo! Go Ben!" Meg shouted. Heather came up and stared at her.

"Girl, he isn't on our team!" She shouted while dragging her away.

Gigi

"Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never," Gigi was still shouting.

"Give it a break," Chris said. She strapped her to a chair in the medical room and pulled out her hands.

"I ain't going to lie, this is going to hurt, a lot." Chef said, pulling out a really sharp and pointy needle. The scare-o-meter rose to horrified.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gigi screamed. The birds outside of the tent all flew away.

Nick and Mikayla

Nothing had happened for Mikayla, but Nick was in a ball, rocking back and forth, actually _sucking _his thumb. His scare-o-meter was at scared.

"Oh, get up Nick!" Mikayla yelled. Nick didn't move. Mikayla groaned and sat down. Nick was still rocking back and forth when a tiny squirrel came up to him.

"AH!" He screamed, kicking the squirrel really far away.

Back at the Cafeteria, all the campers will still panicking. They had been brought back so they could face their fears too. Chef brought Gigi in, she had bandages all over her hand. She looked almost sick. There were circles under the eye and stuff like that. She was still shaking.

"Congratulations, Gigi!" Chris said, as he pushed her back into the crowd.

"Gwen, well, you know what you are up to. Geoff, same for you. Brett, meet me at the beach in five, bro!" Chris yelled at them. Gwen shuddered the thought of being burried alive, again. Then there was Geoff, who would get burried in Hail. Brett walked over to go to the beach. Trent got up to go with Gwen. Chris stopped him.

"Sorry, bro, you can't come!" Chris informed. Trent slumped.

Geoff

They brought Geoff to the beach. He sat down, nothing to do. Suddenly, there was a bonk on the head. He looked up to see the same hail cloud they used last time.

"AH!" Geoff yelled as it started hitting him. He started running around and around. The scare-o-meter was at wimped.

Gwen

Gwen was put in the exact same box as before. She could recall everything from last time.

"Gwen-" Chris started, then Gwen shushed him.

"I already know, there is enough air in here for an hour, I only have to be in here for 5 minutes, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I already know. Just burry me already!" Gwen yelled.

"Sheesh, you never let me have any fun!" Chris said, sliding the door shut, then burried her. After that, all Gwen saw was darkness.

SCARE-O-METER: CLOSE ENOUGH!

Brett

There was nothing to do for Brett. All he had to do was keep watch at the beach, like a lifeguard. He didn't see anyone coming, so he slouched in his chair. Then one of Chris's interns, Effie, got in the water and started drowning.

"Help! Help!" She cried. Brett was shocked and ran over to save her. After he got her out, more interns came into the water, and started drowning.

"NO!" Brett shouted.

SCARE-O-METER: HORRIFIED!

Geoff

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Geoff screamed as the hail plunged on top of him.

"This is so cool! Speaking of which, lets dig Gwen up!" Chris yelled. He never did.

Only darkness was there. A bug crawled next to the box, then she saw a sand crab. Then she saw, wait, _water?_ The box Gwen was in started floating, then it dropped, then it floated again, then it dropped. Soon Gwen could see the surface. It was almost an hour after they said they would dig her up! She opened the box and got out. Breathing hard, Gwen stomped away to the hall.

SCARE-O-METER: VERY MAD!

The Hall

"Good Job, Geoff!" Chris shouted to the campers. Geoff, although beaten up, walked over to join the campers.

"Where is Gwen?" Trent asked. Chris looked dumbstruck.

"Who?" He asked.

"Gwen!" Trent repeated.

"Oh, she's still burried," Chris told Trent. Russell and Trent rushed out to get Gwen, who opened the door before they could get outside.

"Who forgot to dig me up?" She yelled.

"That would be me," Chris said. He motioned her to go sit down.

SCARE-O-METER: Oooh!

Nick and Mikayla

Nick was still sitting down, rocking back and forth. Mikayla wasn't even thirsty. She sighed and looked at Nick.

"Hey scaredy cat, nothing is going to happen to you so just stop it!" Mikayla yelled. Nick didn't stop. He kept rocking back and forth, back and forth. Mikayla fainted.

SCARE-O-METER: MOTION SICKNESS!

Nikki

She was taken to a small box just a bit tinier then the con. Cam. It was all white, tiny, windowless, and crackless. She was wounded with cloth so she couldn't move any of her body.

"Is this necessary?" She asked Chris. He thought a while and shook his head.

"No, but it sounds cool! Just get in there!" He pushed her into the white room, she looked around and saw nothing.

"Hello?" She said Dumbly.

SCARE-O-METER: CONFUSED!

Brett

There were no people drowning anymore, but man was Brett freaked out! Finally one last intern came in. She was a goth. Her name was Charity, and she had a death note for water. She walked up to the beach, gulped, closed her eyes, and jumped in. Since she never learned how to swim because of her fear, she wasn't pretending.

"Agh! I can't swim!" She shook in fear. Brett jumped back in the water. HE tried to save her, but Charity shoved him away.

"Agh! Don't touch me you _freak!"_ She yelled. Brett felt sad and scared because she was drowning and he couldn't save her.

"I'm calling help!" Brett shouted, running over to the hall.

SCARE-O-METER: HE'S OUT!

Nick and Mikayla

Nick was still seriously freaking out when Mikayla woke back up.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted," Nick freaked.

"Why?"

"IDK!" Nick shouted. He started rocking again. Then Mikayla realized she was thirsty! THIRSTY!

"Oh my gosh," She muttered.

SCARE-O-METER: OH NO!

Brooklyn

She just got invited to come to the tent that Chris had for a reason. Once she got their, he tied her to a chair.

"Hey, what the heck!" She shouted. Chris shrugged.

"Now, the great Cheef O'Rourke!" Chris announced. Out came chef, dressed as a clown. He took out one of those squeaky things, when he squeaked it, it sounded like, "Yodel, yodel, yodel!" Brooklyn screamed in horror.

SCARE-O-METER: HORRIFIED!

Alex

They took her to a theatre but she didn't snow what she was seeing. Once they led her in they tied her to a chair. They also taped her mouth with tape. She frowned. They showed on the screen, "The Psycho freak killer with a chainsaw and a hook!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed. She broke the tape and ran away.

SCARE-O-METER: SHE'S OUT!

Mess Hall

Alex and Brooklyn were led in. Alex somehow escaped and Brooklyn was still shaking.

"Good Job, Brooklyn, Alex, uh, no," Chris said. He led them into the hall. Chris started serving supper.

"Who wants to volunteer to give Nick and Mikayla dinner?" Chef yelled. Everyone looked around.

"I'll do it!" Emma volunteered. She took a plate and ran out.

SCARE-O-METER: OH, PADECA!

Emma

Emma ran out of the mess hall and through the woods. She didn't stop until she could hear civilization. She heard deep breathing over there.

"Oh, hey! Mikayla! Nick!" Emma called.

"W-What?" She heard Mikayla answer. Emma ran until she saw them both. She handed Nick and Mikayla some food.

"You guys need food! Ok, bye!" She ran off. Once she was outside, she shivered.

"This place is kind of creepy. So dark and stuff," she murmured. She kept going until she saw a light in the sky.

"Whoa! Shooting star!" Emma yelled. But it got bigger and bigger.

"Hey, that is not supposed to happen!" She yelled. Soon it was crashing right toward her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled. Soon it crashed, almost missing her. She looked around.

"Phew," She said. Then another one came, and another one. She started running around.

"HELP! THE WORLD HAS GONE WRONG!!" She yelled. Soon there was a giant black thingy came down and sucked her in.

"YIKES!" Emma yelled as she was twirled around. Soon she was knocked out of the hole. Then a star fell down from the sky, and started to go down.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Emma chanted as she stared at the star. It started shaking, then it exploded into a multi-colored mess that would freak the guts out of you.

"EEEEEEEEEK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She yelled, running away.

SCARE-O-METER: OH! OUT!

Mess Hall

Chef walked in with Emma. HE was carrying her because her eyes were shut and was still screaming. He set her down.

"He, Emma bailed out big time. Anyway, you guys enjoying dinner?" He asked. Everyone threw some food at him.

"Hey!" He yelled. Everyone ignored him.

Nick and Mikayla

Mikayla was nearing dehydration and Nick was sleeping. He wasn't scared anymore. Mikayla couldn't get to sleep. She looked around. She was so thirsty. She glanced around and ran away.

SCARE-O-METER: DISSER!

Audrey, Izzy and Owen

They took them all up on a plane. Once it lifted Audrey was freaking out. Owen and Izzy were screaming.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Audrey shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Owen shouted.

"AYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!" Izzy yelled. The plane was in majorly messed up and shook a lot.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "AYYYYYYYYYYEEEE!"

SCARE-O-METER: OH, PADECA!

Seth and Lydia

They were put in the forest. They were sitting there for hours.

"Lydia, Seth, Chop, chop, chop, kill, kill, kill, chop, chop, chop, kill, kill, kill, big, big, big, black man, black, man, black man," A whispery voice said. Seth and Lydia both looked around.

"IT'S THE MASKED PSYCHO FREAK WITH A MUSACHE AND A HOOK!" They screamed.

SCARE-O-METer: HOW SCARY!

Audrey and Izzy and Owen

They were finally brought down and they were still screaming.

Seth and Lydia

They were being chased by chef. He was acting like he wanted to stab his mustache in their bodies. They were totally freaking out.

Chris: Cut the cave in!

He said that while they ran into a cave.

Gigi, sitting nearby, pressed a button.

"What? This is fun!" She yelled.

At the cave, the two were shocked and were shaking. Chef startled them by saying the "chop chop chop kill kill kill" thing again. Once they screamed, Chef picked them up and brought them back up to the hall.

SCARE-O-METER: LOOKS LIKE WE'RE DONE! OR ARE WE?

"We are indeed done with the newbies. Eva, Duncan, Heather, Trent, Courtney, DJ, your up next!" The group all walked up.

**That is what I have for part one. Tell me what you want to happen next! Tell me who you want to vote off! Thank you, can have a nice day!**

**SCARE-O-METER: Whoo, Padeca.**

**Special thanks to **

**winged fighter: I was just reading this for fun but I didn't know my character is in it!**

**My response: Thanks winged fighter. I did some research and I found out that your character is Nikki, am I right? Anyway, she was perfect. I mean, sarcastic mouth? Genius! **

**(Sorry, my computer wasn't up in the internet so I couldn't put on the name. Again, I am mondo sorry!): (Requested to do this) make an escape psycho freak killer with a musache and a hook and when ever he is hunting someone he says their name and chop, chop, chop, kill, kill, kill! At the end Gwen and Trent win and they fall in love!**

**My response: Ok, I used the psycho freak with a musache and a hook. By the way, Gwen and Trent are already in love. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!**

**MOMO: And now we have our behind the seen bloopers!**

**All the campers plus Chris and Chef: Yeah!**

**BEEP! BLOOP! **

**Mikayla: Oh, get up Nick! (Accedentily kicks Nick) Oops! I'm sorry!**

**Mikayla: Oh, get up… wait, whats your name again?**

**BLEEP! BLOOP!**

**Emma: The world has gone wrong! (Backround falls over)**

**Gigi: Woops!**

**Emma: The world has gone wong!**

**Interns: Ha! You said wong!**

**Emma: Um, I meant to say wrong! I'm so sorry!**

**Emma: The sky is falling!**

**Interns: Hey, Chicken Little, the line is "THE WORLD HAS GONE WRONG!"**

**Emma: Oh, I knew that!**

**BLEEP! BLOOP!**

**SCARE-O-METER: OH NO! I'M LOW ON OIL! I CANT MOVE THE BALL THING!**

**SCARE-O-METER: WHAT? AM I THE STAR OF THE MOVIE OR SOMETHING?**

**SCARE-O-METER: HEY! GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE! IT IS WAY TOO ZOOMED IN!SCARE-O-METER: I'M LUCKY THIS WAS MY LAST SHOT.**

**Intern: Actually, we still have part two.**

**SCARE-O-METER: WHAT? BUT- I AM SO GETTING THEROPY AFTER THIS. **

**BLEEP! BLOOP!**

**Nikki: Hello? I was in here for hours!**

**BLEEP! BLOOP!**

**Momo: That was the end of Momo 365! Lets sing the song! Chris, Chef, Campers, interns,**

**All: MOMO! 365!**

**Gigi: SEE YA!**

**EVERYONE: REVIEW**

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
